In some industrial production lines, the production process of products needs to proceed in a dust-free environment. This requires conveyors in production lines not to produce any tiny particle while conveying materials.
Patent CN105151803A discloses a material conveyor for use in a dust-free environment, the conveyor comprising a magnetic gear and a magnetic rack which are not in contact with each other. When the magnetic gear rotates, since there exists a magnetic force between the magnetic gear and the magnetic rack, the magnetic rack will be driven to move in a certain direction, and accordingly a conveying truck with the magnetic gear mounted thereon is driven to move in this direction. Therefore, materials placed on the conveying truck can be conveyed to required positions.
Nevertheless, the above prior art fails to disclose a specific structure of the magnetic rack.